Chapter Four: Return Of The Lemnian Women
Chapter 4 'Return Of The Lemnian Women ' That night, I dreamt that I was with Ouranos’s army. I saw Christian, the traitor, walking over to a hill. I decided to follow him. I walked with him up the hill, and met a ferocious sight. A dragon likes no other, hundreds of heads on one torso of a dragon. It was wrapped around a tree. I looked at the tree, and saw why the dragon was there. On the tree were ten golden apples. This must have been what Chiron was talking about, the Apples of Immortality. Christian walked up to the tree, and the dragon tensed. Christian pulled out a giant silver, gold and bronze ax, and the dragon heeled. Christian walked closer to the tree and picked the one at the top. He took the apple he had chosen and walked up the hill. There was a podium with a silver table at the center. Chris put the apple on the table and spoke. “I offer the Golden Apple of Discord to Lord Ouranos of the sky, in hope that he may return,” He recited. I watched as the apple was levitated skyward. Then, the voice that had almost taken over my mind last summer spoke. “Good, good, you have done well, Christian. After a year of this diet, I will have my old form again, and after another month, I will be more powerful than anything else.” Ouranos laughed. “Excellent my lord,” spoke Christian, “We will crush the gods and any opposition we face!” “Yes, wait. I sense an intruder. Blast! Hades has sent his son to spy on us, well Anderson. You are recruiting I see, well, It does you no good. You will be thrown into the depths of Tartarus!” I woke up panting and sweating. Everyone was asleep, except for Joe. He looked concerned. “You ok man?” He asked, “You were muttering in your sleep.” “What did I say?” I questioned. “You were like, almost there, no don’t take it. What did that mean?” Of course, I knew what it meant, but I wasn’t going to tell Joe that. “No idea,” I said. “Well, we are here,” Joe said. I looked out of the window, sure enough, we were in the same area as the last time we were here, were we almost stayed here, if it weren’t for Madison. Man I missed her a lot, but I wasn’t going to tell anyone. I turned around. “Hey! Zack, Janny, Shelbi, Phillip, Michelle, Ian, Megan! Wake up, were here.” I told them. All of them stirred, Janny sat up and wiped his eyes. Megan sat up and stretched, hitting Zach in the face. “Ouch!” He growled. “Okay guys, listen up!” I told them, “They probably won’t think that we are looking for a gift for Codi anymore, so it is going to be a hard rescue.” We discussed strategy in the truck for a little while. After we were done, we grabbed our weapons, and got out of the truck. I held Felonious tightly, I remembered the way that they had they had taken over me, and if it weren’t for Madison, I’d still be there, obsessing over Codi. I was determined not to let it happen again. The sun was coming up as we entered the village. About twenty of the women were at the center of the village, along with Jacob. He was heavily armed, he had two swords, a quiver of arrows and a bow, and a large bronze ax strapped to his back. Codi was the first to see us. “Oh so you have come back!” She said, “They always do.” Codi ran up and tried to hug me, but I pushed her away. “I am here for Jacob, he will come back to camp with us.” I told her firmly. Codi’s smile vanished, “If you want him to come out of his trance, you need the ability to charmspeak, you are a child of Hades, and only children of Aphrodite may have that gift.” She said. I turned to Michelle, “Do u have that gift?” I asked her. She shook her head, “No only one of the girls in our cabin has it, and we don’t know who it is.” “Great,” I muttered under my breath. “Hey! Don’t get angry at her!” started Phillip. I was shocked, because he hadn’t spoken this whole trip, “Michelle’s great! She has lots of talents!” “I know,” I said, “I was just thinking that we need to get Jacob.” “It’s a shame you don’t have that girl from last time,” said Codi, “She had the power over our potion.” This remark hit me like a rock. That’s how Madison had saved us from the Lemnian Women, she could charmspeak. I needed to make a deal with Codi. “I challenge Jacob to a duel, if I win, he comes with us, if I lose, I die and my friends go free.” I proposed. Codi thought about this. She shrugged, “You will die fast, shame, and you had such potential.” Step one, complete. Now it was time for step two to go in motion. I said a silent prayer to Aphrodite. “Ok Aphrodite,” I said, “I admit, I kind of like your daughter, if you want me to save her, I need the power of charmspeak for a little bit.” Nothing happened, and I think I know why. I wasn’t being truthful. I tried again. “Alright, fine,” I said in my head, “I love your daughter, and if she is to be saved, I need to be able to charmspeak for this battle.” I couldn’t believe I just said that, but for some reason, it felt like the truth. “Awww, I knew that you did. You just had to admit it! You may use charmspeak for a little bit. Later!” Aphrodite’s voice rang in my head. I drew Felonious and stepped up to Jacob. He had pulled out his ax. Time for my plan to go into action. Before I could say anything though, Jacob charged. I sidestepped, and deflected another attack. “Jacob! Listen to me!” I told him firmly, I could feel the charmspeak working, “You are in a trance! Wake up!” I yelled. Jacob looked like he realized what I had said. He blinked twice, and then seemed to realize what he was doing. “Connor?” He asked, “Why am I fighting you?” “No time to talk!” I yelled, “Come on!” All ten of us ran to the truck, chased by the Lemnian Women. We got to the truck and got in. As I started the truck, Joe did something weird. He had a light blue aura around him. He turned his back on the Lemnian Women and did the ultimate way to defeat an enemy. Worse than a nuclear bomb, he farted. As he farted, about twenty lightning bolts went with the gas, hitting all of the Lemnian Women. He had received the blessing of Zeus. “Well that was,” I said. “Gross?” Michelle offered. “Cool?” Janny suggested. “Awesome!” said Phillip. “Safety,” Joe said, smiling. “Ugh men,” groaned Michelle as she and Megan entered the truck. “Once again,” Janny said, “Chicks are mental.” “Remember what you said Connor,” Aphrodite told me in my head, “I expect you two to be a good couple, or else.” “Yes meme.” I said. “Connor,” Joe asked, “You’re ruining my moment of glory by talking to yourself.” Everyone laughed. We got in the truck and started to drive to Las Vegas. Chapter Five: I Cause An Earthquake Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Curse of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page